


New Life

by ShadedTopaz



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedTopaz/pseuds/ShadedTopaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving behind a life of structure and pain with Clive and Utterson, and Hyde, Tom and Claire settle into their new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zath_Chauvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath_Chauvert/gifts).



Claire felt her body tense as Tom thrust into her. 

It had been this sort of feeling that had told her she was pregnant with the twins. She'd picked up the test a week ago, but she didn't need to use it. There was no doubt in her mind. 

She was only grateful that Tom's credentials had been real. Even though Cline and Utterson had facilitated his university degree, and his P.H.D after that, it was all legitimate and recognized in other universities. Labs had practically clambored over Dr. Jackman and his research background. Tom still had a good job, could still support the kids, and still loved her. She'd had to get a job too, but her identity was a little more shaky. Of course, she still existed, she had children, she had a husband, she had existed for all of her adult life. 

Tom thrust again, bringing her back to the moment. He knew how to take it slow, easy. He took his time. He knew how to touch her in ways that no one else had ever been able to. His moves were calculated, even when he was nearing the end. If he felt she wasn't coming with him, he pulled back, withdrew, repressed everything with infinite control. It was one of the things she'd noticed that first night. It had seperated him from every other first date, first fuck. 

"What's wrong?" He groaned softly.

Since Hyde had stopped making regular appearances, he'd had a bit more trouble. Or was that just age catching up with them? 

He stopped entirely now, withdrew from her. His soft brown eyes searched hers as he waited for her to answer his question. Gently, he rolled onto his side. "You know you can tell me anything."

She smiled quickly, shook her head, and jumped on top of him. She smiled the smile that she knew drove him crazy with lust, and just as soon as she kissed him, she felt his cock against her mound, ready to go again. With practiced finesse, she slipped down on him. Her lips hovered over his neck briefly, so he felt her breath on his flesh. She saw the goosebumps form under her lips. "Just take me."

His eyes were closed, but she could feel the difference. She didn't need to see his eyes to feel the difference between her two husbands. Sometimes, she just needed him to stop thinking, stop analyzing. She didn't want to tell him yet. She didn't want him finding out yet. Tom wouldn't let her go until he knew what it was. 

"Hello, Mrs. Jackman."

Hyde's dark eyes shone at her. He was always pleased to see her, he always didn't ask questions, but he didn't hesitate to bask when...

His eyes travelled down from her breasts to her belly.

He knew something.

"His? Or mine?"

"How would I know?" She asked. "It's not every time that he turns into you."

He bared his teeth in a large grin. 

"Do you know?" She asked, startled. "How do you know?"

"Can't you do that?" He inquired, reaching to pinch her nipple. "Come on Mrs. Jackman, let's go...you and me, now."

"I'm not in the mood anymore." She snapped. "Why do you always do that? Why can't you just not talk, just be him with a different cock?"

"I'm hurt, Mrs. Jackman...I thought you liked me."

"Just...shut up."

His reflexes were instantaneous. His hands and lips were everywhere, touching her breasts, her thighs, her mound, responding to her every flinch and moan. He flipped her underneath him. His cock was throbbing as he pounded into her without mercy, at a speed and with such violence that she wouldn't have enjoyed if it wasn't him. He knew what she wanted, he made sure she wanted it. That was how Hyde worked, Tom's pure love for her, compressed into earnest, unyielding desire. Sometimes she just wanted that, wanted the rawness of it. She didn't feel like a shadow when she was with him. She felt like a woman, just that, only that, no complications. Sometimes she pretended it wouldn't be the same with any other woman that came.

She climaxed hard around him, and felt him release into her. He pressed her into the bed, and took a few slow thrusts, just to drain every inch of his seed into her. He never kissed her after their lovemaking, and she knew he would be hard again in moments. 

"It wouldn't be, you know."

"What?" She was surprised at how out of breath her voice sounded.

"The same with any other woman. I've had a lot of women. It's not." He looked at her, head tilted. "The same."

"You wouldn't go anywhere else again?" She asked.

"You know me, I can't stay for long these days. I'm dead, remember?"

"Tell me if it's yours or his." Claire's voice quavered.

"You're not sure if you want to know." Hyde disappeared, and reappeared beside her, his hard cock against her ass as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He savoured the moments of quiet as she waited, eyes firmly anywhere but on him. "No, it's his this time."

With that, he was gone. She felt his arms grow a bit broader, his cock a bit limper, his stomach a bit less taunt, and suddenly, it was Tom again. He kissed and bit at her neck, and she was ready for him again. She didn't have a problem being ready when her husband came home. She didn't know how much of it he knew about. Of course he knew that Hyde wasn't dead. She didn't know if they talked, didn't know if he peeked. Some part of her hoped that when Hyde fucked her, Tom was there, watching, getting hard and ready for her immediately after. And some part of her hoped that when Tom brought her off so skillfully and tactfully, without even mind-reading to help him, Hyde was there, glowering in the corner, waiting for Tom to ask "Can't you do that?", because of course, he couldn't.

She wanted to ask him about it, but somehow, it was a thing that couldn't be said, an awkward silence in their otherwise perfect lives. She imagined what it would be like for him if he knew, dealing with having Hyde back again, but knowing that he wouldn't leave his wife's arms. A compromise. Tom would have swallowed that compromise like he always swallowed his tea, with a grimace, and a reminisce about the tea that girl had made him on the better days.

The next day, she rose bright and early. Tom stayed in bed a bit longer than she did, as was his habit. He rolled over as she slipped out from under him, and she glanced back to gaze at him, his back to her. She thought she saw a shimmer of Hyde in his backside as he shifted position, and his head turned towards her, and unnatural angle, with Hyde's eyes peering into hers, and that smile. She gasped, jumped, and suddenly, he was back to himself again, his back to her, shifting in the bed.

She left quickly, roused the twins, and prepared them for the day. When Tom came down, finally, she passed him his tea with a kiss. He smiled at her lightly, the same smile he'd always given her when they'd had a good night, when he was ready to continue his life, repressed, unpresuming, Dr. Jackman. He kissed her cheek chastely as he left the house, shooing the twins into the car ahead of him. She watched them go, a slight smile on his face, and went to write the email requesting maternity leave in the next year.


End file.
